memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Wink of an Eye (episode)
The Enterprise is hijacked by hyperaccelerated, sterile aliens who want the crew for breeding stock. Summary Background Information * The opening scene on the planet in which Compton vanishes, which Spock replays on his monitor, has completely different dialogue during the playback. A different take was somehow used. * At the beginning of the episode, Scotty is shown on the bridge recording a log while other dialogue is played over this scene. This footage is lifted from The Empath, made obvious by the fact that Scotty's hair style is totally different in the rest of this episode! You can even hear the log recording from "The Empath", very faintly, in the background! * Although Chekov does not appear in this episode, a stock footage shot at the beginning shows him at his usual station creating a continuity error. * The Eminiar VII matte painting is recycled here for Scalos, along with a statue seen in Anan 7's quarters. * Life Support Central is a hastily redressed briefing room. * Deela's weapon makes a sound identical to Klingon phasers and the Ardana torture device in "The Cloud Minders." * Director Jud Taylor tilted the camera to indicate the journey into hyperacceleration. This was also a common technique on "Batman" whenever the camera visited the villain-of-the-week's lair. * In the episode trailer, when Compton is accelerated he merely disappears, rather than "flickering out" as he does in the final episode. * A 1966 episode of "The Wild, Wild West" was no doubt the inspiraton for this episode. In that episode, "The Night of the Burning Diamond", the villain hyperaccelerated himself with an elixir in order to steal valuable gems with impunity. The danger of hyperacceleration was that the excessive friction of "wink of an eye" movement could set the body on fire. Interestingly enough, the episode also featured 'Star Trek' communicator chirp noises to represent the sound of people talking as heard by those sped up by the elixir. Gene L. Coon was the producer for part of "The Wild, Wild West's" first season and came up with the story idea for this segment of TOS. * The producers managed to slip past the censors the scene clearly suggesting that Deela and Kirk have just had sex. The captain is sitting on the edge of the bed, tugging on his boot, while Deela is busy straigtening her hair. Memorable Quotes * "And now, what about your problem, Captain? And your Vulcan friend?" "If you will devote yourself exclusively to the concerns of Scalos, madame, we shall be pleased to remain and take care of the Enterprise." - Deela and Spock trading words. Links and References VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300988643. Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Majel Barrett as Nurse Chapel Guest Stars * Kathie Brown as Deela * Jason Evers as Rael * Erik Holland as Ekor * Geoffrey Binney as Compton Co-Stars * Ed Hice as Male Scalosian (uncredited) * Richard Geary as Security Guard (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) References Deela; distress call; hyperacceleration; Industrial Scale; radiation poisoning; Rael; Scalos; Scalosian; water. DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 34 (original two episode single-disc release) * Star Trek: The Original Series - The Complete Third Season (disc 3 of the set) Category:TOS episodes de:Was summt denn da? nl:Wink of an Eye